


Don’t sleep

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 2: SomnophiliaRey takes the bus every day to go to school.The bus driver always wakes her up when she falls asleep on the road.He seems a very good person.





	Don’t sleep

**Author's Note:**

> You have chosen Paterson, enjoy!  
> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

Rey always had a weakness for dogs, she couldn't avoid going to pet them every time she saw one.

This time wasn’t the exception.

As she passed by a beautiful bulldog, she couldn't avoid approaching it.

The dog sniffed it and it let Rey caress its head.

-You would mind fastening its leash, forget my wallet at the bar- The owner of the dog asked her.

Sure!-

He handed her the leash.

Rey always wanted to have a dog but Plutt never allowed it,

-I will not be late- he assured her as he left.

Rey was a few minutes caressing the dog, it was so cute, however that clam didn't last.

The dog went crazy when it saw a cat, Rey tried to keep the leash firm, but the dog's leash came loose and it ran away.

 _Got damn!_ Rey cursed herself.

She ran out trying to catch it, but the little animal was fast.

Rey ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity, until she lost sight of it.

Now that she would tell its owner.

_Hey, I'm sorry I lost your dog._

She kept walking through the streets, the animal had to be somewhere.

She walked a couple of other streets, she was about to give up when she saw it.

It was sitting peacefully next to a crooked mailbox.

Rey approached slowly, fearing that the dog would flee again.

For her good luck, the dog didn't move and Rey put its leash back on.

-You gave me a big scare, come on, I'll take you with your owner- Rey told it while scratching its ears.

Suddenly someone held her while she felt a twinge in her leg.

Then he released her and she managed to back away a bit.

Her hand went to her leg, she tried to run although it hurt.

She went in any direction, what she wanted was to get away from that man.

She advanced for a few moments but felt dizzy.

Her legs began to weigh.

She kept moving forward, her breathing quickened, she felt that she was going to faint, she tried to concentrate on running.

Her vision darkened as she collapsed on the ground

***

Paterson took her inside her house, the sedative would keep her asleep for a couple of hours.

There was something in the way he looked asleep that he liked.

He had seen her sleep before the bus on their way to school.

Her face relaxed as if in total calm.

He placed her in his bed, and he watched her for a moment.

He knew that such beauty could only be embodied in a poem.

_I sit awake, watching you sleeping._

His hands traveled over her unconscious body.

_Ah, such beauty and extravagance._

He took her clothes off while contemplating her.

_The stars in the sky wilted and weeping,_

He watched her completely naked, it was a better view than he would have imagined.

_Dimmen in light of your radiance._

His hands running over the exposed skin, massaging her small breasts.

_Oh, to reach out, only to touch you._

His hands went to her pussy, he touched her there, gently at first, then slowly pumping with his fingers

_Run my fingers through your brown hair._

She wasn’t very wet so he spat on his hand and he rubbed the saliva on his cock.

_The aura of a goddess surrounds you_

He started to put his cock inside her.

_As a simple man I feel despair_

He started with slow onslaughts, pulling his cock almost completely and sinking it until the base again.

_I desire to know just how you feel._

His attacks became faster.

_To hold you in my arms, and not reflection._

He knew he was close to cum.

_To kiss your lips, share your desires._

He kept pushing while leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

_Embowelled in sweet burst of affection,_

He kissed her hard as his orgasm hit him.

_Where passion rages and love aspires._

He came inside her, filling her with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that appears in this fanfic is not mine, you can find it complete a [here](http://www.netpoets.com/poems/love/0004001.htm)


End file.
